CFA World Cup Spring 2015
The CFA World Cup Spring 2015'' (or shortly the '''Spring 2015 World Cup') is the second edition of the soccer tournament for men's national teams organised by the CFA. The final tournament, held between 27 April and 17 May 2015, is hosted by the . The tournament was supposed to be held in , the country that won the Winter edition of the Cup, but the CFA decided to deprive them of the hosting due to their instable political situation in the weeks prior to the kick-off of the tournament. The tournament took longer than expected to finish. Due to organisational chaos, which arose after the conclusion of the group stage and lasted several weeks, the quarter-finals started only on 29 June. Qualification The ten teams that took part in the Winter edition and decided to continue their participation automatically qualified to the main tournament, while from the pot of debuting countries (8), four were randomly drawn to play a play-off, of which the winner would qualify. These play-offs took place in the previous hosting country, , on Friday 24 April. Final draw The arrangement of the pots was based on earlier results of the teams or, in case of the debutants, whether or not they had taken part in the play-offs. The Rainbow Islands, being the hosts, were automatically drawn into group A. Venues *Rainbow Stadium, Arcenciel *Arconbé Stadium, Arconbé *Friends Arena, Vikerkaar *Mountain Arena, Mavrica *Beach Stadium, Kanevedenn *Arena of Keskesor, Keskesor *Sateenkaari Stadium, Sateenkaari *Sport Arena, Ostadar Match officials *The highlighted referees were also present at the Winter edition. *Anna Ramírez was the first female referee in any World Cup match: she whistled South Kordom vs. Escogrecia on Monday 27 April. Results Group stage The teams finishing in the top two positions in each of the four groups (highlighted in tables) progressed to the quarter-finals, while the bottom two teams were eliminated from the tournament. Tie-breaking If two or more teams were equal on points on completion of the group matches, the following tie-breaking criteria were applied: #Superior goal difference in all group matches played by the teams in question; #Higher number of goals scored in all group matches played by the teams in question; #Superiority in the mutual group stage match; #Higher pot in the allocation draw (with Pot 1 being the highest and Pot 4 the lowest). Group A Group B was placed above because of their head-to-head result. Group C Group D Knockout stage Quarter-finals Semi-finals 3rd place play-off Final Goalscorers 4 goals *Taran Seroi ( ) 3 goals * Marcel Ubor ( ) * Marc Highberg ( ) * Thomas Gray ( ) 2 goals *Gregor Kalash-Nikov ( ) *Rufa del Souza ( ) *Alexander Ril ( ) *David Lucas ( ) 1 goal *Viktor Denisov ( ) *Lavrenty Dyatlov ( ) *Yakov Lemokov ( ) *Arseny Zemtsov ( ) *Trevor Horton ( ) *Thomas Thorne ( ) *Murphy Owens ( ) *Jedward Rose ( ) *Dima Rybak ( ) *Francis Gutav ( ) *Tomasz Hałka ( ) *Felix Plox ( ) *Leo Bonnet ( ) *Haruto Okamoto ( ) *Jonas Schmidt ( ) *Tinö Elskaarku ( ) *Matthew Fantistiska ( ) *Siard Kuizenga ( ) *Jakob Žůrek ( ) *Damodara Derricks ( ) *Francis Brown Coppola ( ) *Ed Smith ( ) *Gaius Wilkinson ( ) *Miston Deyonaz ( ) *Tyler Imacomen ( ) *Michael Midando ( ) *T.J. Simons ( ) *Zacharias Avery ( ) *Mateo Jun ( ) *Alexander Smith ( ) *Reginald Fox ( ) *Dexter McKinney ( ) *Sam Singleton ( ) *Ronald Stone ( ) *Jerk Henry ( ) Own goal *Kristjan Andressen ( , in the match against ) *Vincent Tromainto ( , in the match against ) *Alexander Sekzyass ( , in the match against ) *Oliver Jefferson ( , in the match against ) Marketing The slogan of the tournament was "Reaching for the skies". The tournament's theme song was "Helele" by Velile & Safri Duo. Category:CFA World Cup